Mega Fatal Golden Metroid Destiny
by Jeff11
Summary: A Megaman X/Metroid/Mortal Kombat/Golden Sun crossover with no real plot. I am the main character, but it's not in my POV. Rating for blood, language, and sexual content.
1. Jeff and the Spirit

Legal shit (this goes for all of my chapters): I don't own the saiyan race from Dragon Ball Z, characters from the Megaman games, Mortal Kombat characters, Golden Sun characters, or charcters from the Metroid games. The only things I own are Jeff, his spirit guide, Ed, and my computer.  
  
X: And?  
  
Jeff: I don't know...you only exist in the first chapter of the story as an energy signature.  
  
Zero: So do I, but I don't complain.  
  
X: So who's the saiyan?  
  
Jeff: Me, duh.  
  
Samus: X got SHUT DOWN!!!!!!!!!  
  
Spirit: Big-time!  
  
Kitana and Sub-Zero: when are we introduced?  
  
Jeff: All Mortal Kombat characters I'm using will be in chapter 2 along with X and Zero.  
  
Isacc: What about us, the Golden Sun crew?  
  
Jeff: You guys are in chapter 3 with Samus.  
  
Golden Sun crew: YAY!!!!!!!  
  
Jeff: What should i call this fic?  
  
Isacc: Groovy Mishaps in Comedy?  
  
Kitana: Raunchy Republicans?  
  
X: Robotic Death?  
  
Samus: Something cool?  
  
Jeff: I know what I'll call it.  
  
Some Wierd Stuff  
  
Everybody: That title sucks the shit!  
  
Jeff: Are you the author or am I? You're right...I know what I'll call it now.  
  
Mega Fatal Golden Metroid Destiny  
  
Everybody: Good name, Jeff!  
  
Jeff: Well...it's good for my 2nd fanfic. Now it's starting if you DON'T mind.  
  
Everybody: YAY!!!  
  
Mega Fatal Golden Metroid Destiny  
  
Chapter 1: Jeff and the Spirit  
  
Jeff was just sitting down on the couch, peacefully playing his GBA without a care in the world. He was playing Megaman Zero while on the couch. He just beat the game for the 10th time.  
  
"Yeah, victory #10! Eat that, bitch" Jeff shouted as he saw Master X's destroyed body falls on the ground.  
  
He got an S rank, which was awesome.  
  
"SHIT!!!" Jeff said in anger as the batteries to the GBA went dead.  
  
He decided to go upstairs to whine about the batteries going dead.  
  
  
  
Ed said, "Don't worry, ass. You can recharge that shitty battery."  
  
Jeff just ran into the back yard where he came face-to-face with his spirit guide.  
  
"Hey Jeff, How's it going?" the spirit asked.  
  
Jeff only grunted in reply.  
  
"That bad?"  
  
Jeff grunted again.  
  
"Time to go into space for your training?"  
  
Jeff replied with, "Sure...maybe I'll kick the shit out of another fucking cosmic beast."  
  
"That's the spirit, Jeff!" the spirit said  
  
Jeff chuckled. "No...that's yo ass."  
  
Jeff powered up to SSJ final level and flew into space wearing his normal clothes.  
  
"Jeff....JEFF!!!!" the spirit hollered.  
  
Jeff just asked, "What, dammit!?"  
  
The spirit said, "I'm picking up several energy readings."  
  
"What are they?" Jeff asked with a smile on his face.  
  
"There is a space ship closing in at 180 MPH and a lot of small energy signatures back on earth resembling....reploids, supernatural mortals, and adepts?"  
  
Jeff just stopped in his tracks. "WHAT!?"  
  
"Reploids, supernatural mortals, and adepts." Spirit replied.  
  
Jeff said, "Time to head toward the space ship...the evil on it is mine."  
  
Spirit said, "I don't think there are any evil organisms on the ship."  
  
"You ruined my fun" Jeff said, depressed.  
  
The space ship went to 300 MPH.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Jeff: This is where the chapter ends.  
  
Samus: It's logical that I'm in chapter 2.  
  
Jeff: No shit.  
  
Samus: HELL YEAH!!!  
  
X and Zero: What about us???  
  
Jeff: You are going to be with the Golden Sun crew on chapter 3.  
  
X and Zero: You SHIT!!!! You promised us chapter 2 with the Mortal Kombat warriors!!  
  
Jeff: Well...I changed my mind. I don't want Samus' ship to float around and Samus to have her hand on her ass for a whole chapter.  
  
Chapter 2 will be really fucking cool! I'm sorry if this chapter sucked the shit. Hey...there might be some raunchy stuff in chapter 2, if you know what I mean.  
  
Samus: I hope it doesn't involve me.  
  
Everybody else: SHHHHHHHHH! Review please. 


	2. Metroid and Mortal Kombat?

Jeff: Okay....this is chapter 2 of Mega Fatal Golden Metroid Destiny.  
  
Sub-Zero: Are Kitana and I in this chapter as promised, dude?  
  
Jeff: Yup...Scorpion is in this chapter, too.  
  
Sub-zero: Is Rayden gonna be in this fanfic?  
  
Jeff: No.  
  
Samus: Where's all the legal shit?  
  
Jeff: Oh yeah. Samus, your computer, Adam is going to be in this  
  
chapter.  
  
I do not own Mortal Kombat, Metroid, Megaman X, Zero, Golden Sun, or Dragonball Z in any way. I only own myself, my spirit guide, and my computer.  
  
MEGA FATAL GOLDEN METROID DESTINY  
  
Chapter 2: Metroid and....Mortal Kombat?  
  
Jeff is flying toward the spaceship that is going 300 MPH.  
  
Samus thinks she sees a comet and asks, "Adam, what's that comet?"  
  
Adam replies, "That isn't a comet...too small."  
  
Samus asks demandingly, "Can you zoom in on it?"  
  
Adam just replied, "Sure."  
  
The image radar zooms in on the flying object to show a human figure.  
  
Samus is curious and asks, "Who is that?"  
  
Adam just said, "He looks like a saiyan to me."  
  
Samus asked, "Oh...what's a saiyan?"  
  
Adam answered, "A fighter with a large amount of energy. This young boy is said to be the most powerful of them all."  
  
Samus asks, "What's his name?"  
  
Adam sees the boy and shouts, "Oh my god....it's JEFF!!!!!"  
  
Samus asks, "The legendary Jeff?"  
  
Outside of the ship, Jeff sees a woman talking to the ship's control panel.  
  
Jeff says to himself, "Time to make a fashionable entrance."  
  
Jeff knocks on the hull of the ship.  
  
Samus shrieked, "What was that!?"  
  
Adam replied, "It's Jeff...and I think he wants to come in."  
  
Samus shouted, "Open the door, then!"  
  
The door opens and Jeff flies into the ship.  
  
Jeff said, "Hello."  
  
Samus looks at Jeff and says, "Hello yourself, cowboy."  
  
Jeff asked, "Did you just call me 'cowboy'?"  
  
Samus looks at Jeff and asks him, "Are you deaf or stupid, cowboy?"  
  
Jeff charges energy into his hands.  
  
Samus steps back and asks her computerized CO, "Adam, what should I do?"  
  
Adam just replied, "Here are your options:  
  
A)you keep insulting him and he throws the energy, destroying you, me, and the ship.  
  
B)you quit while you're ahead.  
  
C)negotiate."  
  
Samus sighed and said, "I guess I'll go with choice C"  
  
Jeff made the energy go back into him.  
  
Jeff just said, "Good choice because if you picked A, i would have killed you and if you picked B, the same thing would happen."  
  
Samus took out some paper and said, "Now we need some terms. How about you don't kill me?"  
  
Jeff replied, "Sure, in exchange for something else."  
  
Samus just sat wide-eyed and asked, "What do you want frome me?"  
  
Jeff retorted, "Isn't it obvious...I want you to have sex."  
  
Samus agreed, "With who?"  
  
Jeff just looked at her, "Me, duh."  
  
Samus screamed.  
  
Jeff said, "You have to or I will kill you with my energy blast."  
  
Samus just looked deep into Jeff's eyes, "Are you serious?"  
  
Jeff just replied, "Damn straight I'm serious!"  
  
Jeff had kissed Samus right in the lips after he said those words. He had stuck his toungue in Samus' mouth. Samus stripped and Jeff fainted.  
  
Adam turned online and said, "That's a kick in the pants, lady."  
  
Samus replied, "Only to he who didn't really want to have sex."  
  
On earth, Kitana, Sub-zero, and Scorpion had a conference.  
  
Kitana asked, "Are we the only Mortal Kombat characters in this fanfic or will other warriors arrive?"  
  
Sorpion and Sub-zero could only say, "We're the only ones."  
  
Spirit looked at an unconscious Jeff in Samus' ship.  
  
"The fine art of sensuality," Samus said happily.  
  
Spirit said to Jeff, "Dude, you gipped her."  
  
"What?" Jeff could only ask as he reached consciousness.  
  
"You cheaped her out." Spirit replied.  
  
Jeff said, "Who did I cheap out?"  
  
"Me, cowboy." Samus responded.  
  
Adam piped up, "Introductions are in order. I'm Adam Malkovich, the ship's computer and Samus' computerized CO."  
  
Samus said, "I'm Samus, cowboy."  
  
Jeff snapped, "DON'T CALL ME COWBOY!! MY NAME IS JEFF!!!"  
  
Samus only retorted, "Fine, JEFF."  
  
Spirit just said, "Only Jeff can see me, but anybody can hear me. Call me Spirit."  
  
"Spirit, did you find the other energy signatures on earth?"  
  
"Why yes, Jeff. I did." Spirit said.  
  
"Samus, do you want to go to Earth?" Jeff asked.  
  
Samus replied, "Sure, as long as you don't try to have sex with me."  
  
"DEAL." Jeff chorused.  
  
Samus asked, "Are you going to kill me?"  
  
"No, I was just bluffing when I said that." Jeff replied.  
  
Samus, Adam, Spirit, and Jeff return to Earth.  
  
Scorpion, Kitana, and Sub-zero look up.  
  
They all said, "HOLY SHIT!!!! A SPACE SHIP!!!!"  
  
The ship land safely and Jeff and the others that can get out do so.  
  
"Scorpion? Sub-zero? Kitana?" Jeff said to question the fighters.  
  
Scorpion threw his spear at Jeff, but the spear missed.  
  
Sub-zero tried to freeze Jeff, but Jeff burned the ice blast with fire.  
  
Kitana threw a steel fan, but Jeff blocked it without a scratch.  
  
"Surely you can do better than that." Jeff said in a playful tone.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  
  
Sub-zero: I can't freeze you, Jeff?  
  
Samus: Nobody can freeze him.  
  
Sub-zero: I'll become stronger as the fanfic progresses so i can.  
  
Scorpion: Forget it, ice dude.  
  
Jeff: I'm just powerful.  
  
Adam: They should have tried something bizzare.  
  
Spirit: Oh well.  
  
Isacc: We weren't even in this chapter!!!!  
  
X and Zero: HE HATES OUR FUCKING GUTS!!!!  
  
Chapter 3 is coming up next...The rest of the crew of heroes will  
  
be introduced and more mayhem will erupt. Check it out.  
  
Samus: Maybe he'll try and do another thing with me. Review please. 


	3. Golden sun and Megaman X and Zero and my...

Jeff: Here we are...the long-anticipated chapter 3!  
  
X and Zero: We're going to be in this shitty chapter, right?  
  
Jeff: Yes, and so is the Golden Sun crew.  
  
Isacc: Dont forget the stupid-ass legal shit.  
  
Jeff: Okay  
  
I don't own Megaman X, Zero, Golden Sun, Metroid, Mortal Kombat, or  
  
Dragonball Z in any way. The only things I own in this fanfic are  
  
myself, my spirit guide, patches, and my computer.  
  
Let me clear some stuff up.  
  
Patches is the Deloy family's pet dog. Appears in ch.3  
  
Samus: When do we see the mega fatal golden metroids?  
  
Jeff: I can't tell you that.  
  
Samus: Oh.  
  
MEGA FATAL GOLDEN METROID DESTINY  
  
chapter 3: Golden Sun, Megaman X, Zero, and my pet dog?  
  
Jeff, Samus, Sub-zero, Scorpion, Kitana, and Spirit walk in search  
  
of the other energy signatures.  
  
Patches barks at Jeff and sniffs around.  
  
"Hi Patches." Jeff said to the dog.  
  
Patches barks at Samus and the others.  
  
Isacc and the rest of the Golden Sun crew come and see what the problem  
  
is. X and Zero teleport to the dog's bark.  
  
Ivan shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY PET DOG, YOU BASTARD!?"  
  
Jeff retorted, "So you're the asshole who kidnapped my dog."  
  
Ivan and Jeff get ready to fight.  
  
Isacc breaks up the fight, "You're both being assholes if you keep this  
  
shit up, dammit."  
  
Mia and Garet agreed with Isacc.  
  
Jeff stopped fighting, "You're right."  
  
"So you're the all powerful Jeff." Felix said.  
  
"The legendary warrior, Jeff?" Jenna asked.  
  
Sheba said, "His powers are great."  
  
Piers cuts Jeff's face and smirks, "He isn't that tough!"  
  
Jeff healed his cut wound, "Would you care to repeat that?"  
  
Piers uses the psynergy Ice Horn.  
  
Jeff creates a mirror that sends the psynergy back at Piers.  
  
Jeff said as Piers was getting injured, "Who's not tough now, dipshit?"  
  
Covered with blood, Piers uses ply psynergy to recover himself.  
  
X said, "Nice work on that mirror, dude!"  
  
Jeff turned around, "Thanks....HEY ZERO! WHAT UP?"  
  
Zero replied, "Not much, Jeff. Yourself?"  
  
Jeff only said, "Same here, except a big-time jackass tried to hurt me  
  
with some weaker-than-hell psynergy."  
  
Piers said, "It's not weak...you're just too fucking strong."  
  
Everybody agreed.  
  
Zero started telling Jeff about the Zero X theory.  
  
"I mean if X and I could fuse, we could create a bad-ass reploid  
  
capable of doing everything that X and I could do and a hell of a lot  
  
more. Just think...better gun, better saber, better armor, the works."  
  
"That's a fucking awesome theory, Zero!" Jeff replied, "So who's  
  
helping you on the project besides Iris and the other reploids?"  
  
"Nobody yet." Zero looked down at his armor.  
  
Eveybody stopped.  
  
"What the fuck was that!?" Everybody asked.  
  
The ground started to shake...a hole opened in the ground,   
  
and something came out of the hole.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  
  
Jeff: A cliffhanger...very nice touch for me.  
  
Samus: So what comes out of the hole?  
  
Everybody: GUESS, DAMMIT!  
  
Jeff: Review please. 


	4. The Mega Fatal Golden Metroid

Jeff: Yay! The arrival of chapter 4!  
  
Samus: I know...isn't it fucking wonderful?  
  
Everybody: Hell yes!  
  
Legal shit: I don't own Megaman X, Zero, Metroid, Golden Sun, Mortal Kombat, or Dragonball Z in any way, shape, or form. Don't sue my ass.  
  
Mega Fatal Golden Metroid Destiny  
  
Part 4: The Mega Fatal Golden Metroid  
  
When we left off, a hole opened in the ground. Out of this hole came a creature that was very small, but had a very high energy and power level. The creature's skin was gold and it's teeth had venom inside. The creature looked at Samus as if she was an enemy.  
  
Samus screamed, "A metroid...AAAAAAAAAAAGGHH!"  
  
X and Zero looked at it, "Ummmm...I don't think that's a metroid."  
  
Jeff looked at the creature and said, "Well, it's a kind of metroid. It's membrane is colored gold and it is very hard, unlike the original metroids. It's teeth are sharper than the regular metroid and the teeth produce venom. That is what I now name the mega fatal golden metroid."  
  
Kitana paused and asked, "Is it friendly?"  
  
Jeff sighed, "Unfortunately......no."  
  
Everybody ran except for Samus. She dealt with the original metroids, so these guys shouldn't pose any more of a threat to her. She fired the ice beam at the mega fatal golden metroid, but it wouldn't freeze.  
  
"Dammit, why won't the mother fucker freeze!?!?" Samus yelled.  
  
Jeff replied, "Well...it's because the hard golden membrane is like an armor. They can resist any type of attack. They are the toughest type of metroid ever known. Entire armies have been wiped out by one of these creatures. Let's hope this one doesn't get too violent."  
  
The mega fatal golden metroid hovered around Jeff as if it were some kind of a father figure. Jeff would train the special metroid's armored membrane every day. The membrane absorbed all the energy from Jeff's energy blast and grew into a mega fatal golden alpha metroid. It's armor tuned into a hard, sticky substance with high venom levels. This new kind of metroid was going to be the greatest research discovery after they found out it's energy producing qualities.  
  
"Shit! These patterns are very complex and it would take a genius in the field of metroid research to decode what on the screen." Jeff said.  
  
X and Zero jumped up, "We'll get to work on finding one right away."  
  
Everybody watched this mega fatal golden metroid while X and Zero went to find a metroid expert to decode the energy patterns on the test screen.  
  
End of part 4  
  
Jeff: There you go...the mega fatal golden metroid.  
  
Samus: If his armored membrane gets weak, I'll kill him.  
  
Everybody: YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING, BITCH!!!!  
  
Jeff: Review, please. 


	5. chapter 5

Legal shit: I don't own anything in Golden Sun, Megaman X, Mortal Kombat, Metroid, or Dragonball Z. Don't sue me.  
  
Mega Fatal Golden Metroid Destiny  
  
Chapter 5: Search for the Metroid Scientist  
  
As X and Zero were looking for metroid scientists, Sigma teleported down.  
  
Sigma said, "It's been a while, X and Zero."  
  
X and Zero shrieked, "Sigma!?"  
  
Sigma replied, "Duh. You were expecting a metroid scientist?"  
  
X spoke up, "You know our current mission?"  
  
Sigma laughed, "Of course. Come to my lair if you want to find the greatest metroid scientist on this damn planet."  
  
X and Zero follow Sigmainto his lair, where a lot of mavericks surrounded them.  
  
Zero spat on the floor, "So this is where the greatest metroid scientist lives....and I guess we have to destroy these mavericks to get to the scientist."  
  
X and Zero sliced and blasted through all of the mavericks in less than one hour.  
  
X looked up, "That was too damn easy."  
  
Zero beat X over the head and said, "You know what happens to people in the movies when they say that? The situation gets much harder for them and they end up getting killed."  
  
X looked, "I don't see anything..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Zero saw X fall down a hole and followed stupidly.  
  
Zero yelled, "IF I KNEW WE WERE GOING TO DIE, I WOULD'VE AT LEAST MADE A WILL GIVING ALL MY PRIZED POSSESSIONS TO IRIS!!!! I HATE YOU, X!!!"  
  
They fall onto a standard metroid membrane.  
  
X laughed, "We're alive!!! Do you still hate me, Zero?"  
  
Zero glanced at X, "No."  
  
They walked through the winding tunnel. At the end of the tunnel, a door automatically opened and a scientist stepped out.  
  
The scientist said, "Hi. What can I do for you?"  
  
X and Zero asked, "Are you the greatest metroid scientist on earth?"  
  
The scientist looked and replied, "Yes, I am...and I see you damaged a metroid membrane that i was experimenting on. You made the experiment a success! Thank you!!!"  
  
Zero got frustrated, "How could we have made your experiment a success if we damaged the metroid membrane?"  
  
X says inder his breath, "Ass."  
  
The scientist replied, "I was testing to see if a metroid membrane could carry heavy objects. You 2 are practically 2 tons together. That means I found a way to revolutionize to moving industry."  
  
X asks, "Can you help us? We found a weird looking metroid with a gold membrane and need your assistance."  
  
The scientist said, "Sure, I can help. Where is your place?"  
  
X and Zero teleported to the area where the hole in the ground opened and entered the house.  
  
Jeff said, "Brilliant! You found a scientist."  
  
The scientist looks, "Where is this metroid I heard about?"  
  
Jeff leads the scientist to a room where Samus sat there holding the metroid in her arms.  
  
The scientist looks at it and says, "This is the metroid that destroyed many of my farms in the past. There is a huge hole in the ground where my old house was to prove it."  
  
Jeff said, "Yeah...any idea of what it can do besides destroy. We looked at it's energy patterns on this screen, but they make no sense to any of us."  
  
The scientist said, "Oh....it's a formula on how to create the perfect healing medicine. It's venom is deadly, but to those with special abilities, it's venom amplifies the energy and makes their immune system stronger."  
  
Jeff replied, "So...what does it mean?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Jeff: Oooooooh....a cliffhanger. What will the scientist do? Is he really a maverick in disguise? What is the point of this whole thing? I don't know, but please review to help me out.  
  
Samus: Can I do something cool next chapter?  
  
Jeff: No.  
  
X and Zero: This is pointless.  
  
Mortal Kombat warriors: We weren't even in this chapter.  
  
Golden Sun crew: Neither were we, but we don't complain.  
  
Everybody: Review, please. 


	6. chapter 6

Jeff: I'm trying something to boost our ratings Samus.  
  
Samus: What is it?  
  
X and Zero: Yo momma jokes.  
  
Legal stuff: i don't own Dragonball Z, Megaman X, Zero, Metroid, Mortal Kombat, or Golden Sun in any way, shape, or form.  
  
Mega Fatal Golden Metroid Destiny  
  
chapter 6: The Potion and Yo Momma Jokes  
  
Samus looks at the healing potion and asks, "Are you sure that this heals if you're extraordinary?"  
  
Jeff says, "There's only one way to find out."  
  
Jeff drinks the potion.  
  
Jeff says, "Well...there goes the poison that he didn't tell you about and there goes the cocaine."  
  
The scientist looks and asks, "How the hell does he know what shit I put in there?"  
  
X and Zero look at each other, "What the fuck are we smoking?" They look at what they're smoking and say, "Oh yeah.....pot."  
  
Jeff turns and says, "Yo momma's so fat, cars watch out for her."  
  
Samus laughs and retorts, "Well....yo momma's so fat, the horse on her polo shirt is real!"  
  
Isaac shouts, "YO MOMMA'S SO STUPID, SHE STARED AT A CARTON OF ORANGE JUICE FOR HALF AN HOUR BECAUSE IT SAID CONCENTRATE!!"  
  
Sub-Zero said, "Yo momma's so fucking fat, when God said 'let there be light' he had to tell her 'get yo fat ass out of the way'."  
  
X and Zero chime in, "Yo momma's so stupid, when the computer said 'press any key to continue', she couldn't find the 'any' key.  
  
Everybody stopped laughing.  
  
Zero cuts X's armor open and says, "That one was the stupidest one."  
  
X and Zero start fighting about the jokes and which one is the best. Using this as an opportunity, the scientist runs away to his master. 


	7. The Demon

Hello. Another chapter for Mega Fatal Golden Metroid Destiny. I have decided to skip the lingal shit *wink* and continue on.  
  
I don't own Dragonball Z, Megaman X, Zero, Metroid, Golden Sun, or Mortal Kombat in any way, shape, or form.  
  
*note* I'm using a new format for speech. If you don't like it, tough.  
  
*new characters: evil* Piper: A demon who can possess and kill people through souls. Garland: A shape-shifter who takes the form of Jeff in combat.  
  
*new characters: good* Buffy: Tifa's (the chick from FF7) sister (made-up, meaning not in the game at all). She is a demon slayer with abnormal power and Jeff's friend.  
  
*new characters: neutral* Little Johnny: A small 8-year old who finds the funny way around stuff.  
  
*note* Little Johnny, Piper, and Garland die in this chapter.  
  
Mega Fatal Golden Metroid Destiny  
  
ch.7: The Demon  
  
Zero and X (pointing at the scientist): He's getting away!  
  
Jeff: Let him go. We know that the healing potion was a bunch of bull shit he made up to try to kill Samus.  
  
Everybody watched as a little boy (about 8 years old) jumps up to the house.  
  
Little Johnny (seductively looking at samus): Hi. I'm Little Johnny.  
  
Samus (who backs away): Why are you looking at me like that? You're only 8 years old.  
  
Little Johnny: Allow me to recall a memory I have.  
  
Teacher (in Johnny's memory): Yes Little Johnny.  
  
Little Johnny (in Johnny's memory): Well, I was watching The Lone Ranger the other day. There were a million indians and the lone ranger killed them all.  
  
Teacher (in Johnny's memory): What does that have to do with sex education?  
  
Little Johnny (in his memory): It'll teach those indians not to fuck with the lone ranger!  
  
Jeff: That was an awesome joke I found on the internet.  
  
X: That was it?  
  
Zero: That was awesome.  
  
As everybody is laughing at little johnny's joke, a woman appeared. Her hair is blowing in the wind as she walks up to see Jeff walk outside.  
  
Jeff (who looks astounded): Buffy? How did you get here? I thought you were at the school.  
  
Buffy (who looks down): Yeah. A demon's looking for you. She calls herself Piper. Her henchman's name is Garland. He always takes your form of body when fighting.  
  
Jeff (who is shocked): Ok. Are they powerful?  
  
A demoness (Piper) and her henchman (Garland) teleport to Jeff's location. Garland looks just like Jeff because of the shape-shifting. Piper looks like a cheerleader with a bad hair style and an even worse eye problem.  
  
Piper: You called it right, Garland. She did run to him.  
  
Garland: Yes madam.  
  
Piper: However, I have no use for you anymore.  
  
Garland (who is shocked): WHAT!? Don't kill me. Please.  
  
He was too late. Piper killed him with a powerful blast. She then took over Buffy's mind.  
  
Buffy (who's looking at Jeff): So...you're here to stop me?  
  
Jeff (who turns and looks in Piper's direction): I'm here to stop her.  
  
Piper: You can't hurt me. If you do, you'll only hurt your friend.  
  
Piper and Buffy (who is under Piper's control) look at Jeff and they start to fight him. He doesn't injure them, but they brutalize him. They go all the way into an area filled with mirrors.  
  
Jeff: Hmm...I can't let Piper win, but I can't harm Buffy. How do I win?  
  
Jeff sees the mirrors. He breaks one in his anger.  
  
Piper: *screams in pain*  
  
Jeff: So..that's your weakness. *breaks more mirrors*  
  
Piper: *more painful screams*  
  
Jeff looks at the last mirror. It shows buffy's image in it.  
  
Jeff: I can't destroy this mirror even if i wanted to.  
  
Piper and Buffy (synchronized): HAHAHA! You and your pathetic morals. You can't beat us even if you tried.  
  
Piper kills Little Johnny.  
  
Piper: That soul was a good snack. I'm still working on Buffy's soul.  
  
Jeff: I won't let you win!  
  
Buffy throws Jeff into a statue of a fighter holding a sword. Piper picks up the sword and stabs Jeff.  
  
Jeff: *screams in pain* AGGH! DAMMIT!!!  
  
Piper stabs Jeff again.  
  
Jeff: *more screams of pain* Why am I feeling pain?  
  
Piper (shocked): You're not human!?  
  
Jeff sees the sword.  
  
Jeff: Of course! Now I know how to beat you.  
  
Jeff uses a beam attack on the sword. Piper's control over Buffy was gone. Jeff proceeded to kill Piper.  
  
Buffy: What happened?  
  
Jeff coughs blood.  
  
Jeff: I don't know, but a little help would be nice.  
  
Buffy casts a healing spell on Jeff.  
  
Jeff: How should I thank you?  
  
Buffy: Don't.  
  
Jeff: Shall we destroy this evil castle?  
  
Buffy: Yeah.  
  
Jeff: I don't have enough power. We need to summon Zero.  
  
Zero teleports to Jeff's location.  
  
Zero: You summoned me to try this interface out?  
  
Jeff: Yeah.  
  
Zero and Jeff fuse to make Zero Master. He destroys the castle and defuses. Jeff is KOed by the use of the power of Zero Master.  
  
Zero: He's tired. I'll take him to the house.  
  
Buffy: I'll be going back to school.  
  
Jeff wakes up. Zero, X, Samus, and the rest are happy.  
  
Jeff: What are you guys so happy about?  
  
Zero: You finally woke up, ass.  
  
X: Don't call him an ass, ass.  
  
Samus: You're both acting like asses.  
  
Kitana: Look who's talking, ass.  
  
Sub-Zero: Why are you all calling each other ass. The only ass here is...ummmm....forget it.  
  
Isacc: You're an ass, Sub-Zero.  
  
Garet: No...I'm the ass.  
  
Ivan: Damn right.  
  
Garet: You wanna start, midget?  
  
Ivan: I'm not a midget! I'm younger than you!  
  
Mia: Whatever. So it's agreed that Garet's an ass.  
  
Jenna: Yeah. And that Ivan's a midget.  
  
Ivan: I'M NOT A MIDGET!!!!!  
  
Piers: Yeah you are. You're too short to be a normal guy.  
  
Ivan: Look who's talking, vail boy. It's a male bride.  
  
Sheba: Shut up! Okay. Garet's an ass. Ivan's a midget. Piers is somebody's bride. What does that make me?  
  
Jeff: The female version of Ivan?  
  
Everybody laughs except for Ivan and Sheba.  
  
Sheba: Are you implying that I'm a midget?  
  
Ivan: I'M NOT A MIDGET!!!!!  
  
Jeff: Well...you're both short and you're both wind adepts. So it makes sense that Sheba's the female version of Ivan.  
  
Sheba: I'M NOT A MIDGET!!!!! IVAN IS!!!!  
  
Ivan: If you're not a midget, I'm not a midget.  
  
Sheba: Ummmm...ok....MIDGET!!!!!  
  
Ivan casts spark plasma, but it doesn't affect Sheba.  
  
Ivan: *smacks forehead* Damn! I keep forgetting that she's a jupiter adept!  
  
X: Are ALL jupiter adepts midgets or insane?  
  
Ivan and Sheba: WE'RE NOT MIDGETS!!! WE'RE NOT INSANE EITHER!!!  
  
Jeff: Yeah....right......so they're insane midgets. HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
End of ch. 7  
  
Well...I think the end is funny. Especially about the midget and ass argument. I might have more demons involved, so keep an eye out. Chapter 8 will have the mega fatal golden metroid's adventure and might not involve anybody else.  
  
*note* Buffy will not return to the fic. 


End file.
